


sunset lover

by lunchbox_friend



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Let them kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open Ending, Pining, Tommy is a little shit, anyway hope u like it, dreamnotfound, idfk man i didn't write this with a lot of passion, no beta we die like men, oneshot??, snippit, ugly bitches at a beach, you decide qt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchbox_friend/pseuds/lunchbox_friend
Summary: Dream, George and Tommy go to a beach.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	sunset lover

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dumb little snippit i wrote on discord one day out of boredom its literally 999 words p;;lease

George huffed out an exasperated breath, pressing his foot into the sand as he shoved himself up from the ground, slamming the palm of his hand to the volleyball.

On the other side, Dream and Tommy desperately attempted to hit the ball back, Tommy missing it mostly due to his height. Dream reached, fingers flying under the rubber as it passed his hand.

George cackled, buckling down for a moment as he planted his fist to his knee. "Let's goooo! One for George, none for you guys!" He laughed for a second, bringing himself back up as he fisted the air in celebration. 

Tommy crossed his arm, using the other to point at George. "Oi, that ain't fair! I have a disadvantage here!" He commented. It was quite funny hearing the little man talk.

"Hey, don't even begin with that! You got a damn giraffe on your side, don't even think about pulling that card, Tommy." He retorted, snickering at his still- congratulatory win.

Dream stifled a laugh, arms crossed against his bare chest. "Hey, that's not fair. We're playing volleyball, not 'let's bully everyone because it's funny'." He smiled, pearly white teeth showing beneath his thin lips as they drew out in a line.

George smiled along, feeling his neck creep up with a familiar feeling he decided to ignore. "Should we keep going or take a swim? Maybe I'll even find some shells," He spoke, planting his palm to the back of his head as it rubbed against his hair.

Dream eyed the man for a split moment, taking in his looks. A cyan towel draped over his open collarbone, chest outwardly pointing with confidence. He wore knee-length cobalt swimming trunks. His body was sunkissed, an orange warmth making itself known against his body.

He felt the heat in his cheeks rise as he did so, quickly dodging George's gaze as he turned his head away to the ocean beyond them.

Tommy eyed Dream from the side, lifting a brow, but didn't ask. "Let's go swimming, it's getting hella hot out here!" He semi-yelled, shoving a fist forward as he head-first dived into the water. Instantly regretting it, he bounced up from the ripple of the waves, gasping. "IT'S SO FOCKIN' COLD, OH MY GOD-" He flapped his little arms around, staring desperately at Dream and George.

Regardless of the young man's cursing, they rolled their eyes, and stared at eachother for a moment before George eagerly spoke;

"C'mon, let's race. Last one in has to cook breakfast for the other," He pinched his nose, mocking Dream with a smile. "I've heard your cooking sucks."

Dream squinted his eyes, staring at him for a second longer with a disgusted face. "Hold on, wait-"

George paused. "What?"

"You have something on your face-- it's, ugly- hold on,-" He leaned closer, observing George's face. Honestly, it was at first to make fun of him and get a head start- but his face was really mesmerizing. 

A hint of freckles patterned his cheeks like decorations, hidden under a reddish tan and, what seemed to be a blush. His lips were coated cherry red, jawline perfect size to fit under his warm palm..

Dream's heart raced as he inched closer, chest beating like a drum. He bit the inside of his bottom lip, sharply inhaling. He could feel himself drawing closer, and closer.. and-

Dream was quickly shoved to the ground, hearing dragged footsteps running off. "You better catch up!" George yelled, smiling with embarrassment as he frantically sped off.

He paused, taking a moment to realize what had happened. Was he.. about to kiss him?

Dream reluctantly brought his fingertips to his own lips, shuttering an unsteady breath from his throat as he thought of him kissing George. How soft his lips would be, how warm he'd feel, pressed up against his body. Hearing his heartbeat combine with his own--

He wanted that so badly.

He had almost forgotten about their little bet, scrambling up as he shoved his hand into the scratchy sand. He followed slowly behind George, nearly making his way behind him as he chased after him.

"Oh, Geooorge!" Dream teased, sprinting faster behind him. George laughed, faking a scream as Dream approached. After a few seconds of running, George was about to dive in until Dream slammed himself into George, pummeling him into the water with him.

A few bubbles of air released from his mouth as he squinted his eyes open, finding Dream looking back at him as well. His face quickly heated back up, regardless of the icy water that enveloped them.

George quickly shot back up, letting out a breath as he took in the air around him. Dream slowly followed, shaking his hair free of water. It didn't work very well.

Dream's sprouted freckles danced atop his skin as the sun reflected the watery coating on it. George would say he could even see himself in it, if that was possible.

"Guess we cook for eachother then, huh?" Dream pressed a smirk to his face, laughing to himself as he watched George float there with an embarrassed look spread across his features. 

George huffed, leaning further back into the water with a defeated look. Honestly, that didn't sound like a bad idea to him.

"Yeah, whatever." He softly spoke, laughing a bit.

"Get a room." Tommy yelled from a few feet away, palm rested to the side of his face as he emphasized he was yelling.

"Shut up, Tommy." Both George and Dream spoke in sync, turning to eachother in a small shock before bursting out into laughter.

"Hey, that's not funny! I can fuckin' hear you from here, don't make me come over there!" He balled his fist, raising it in a hilarious frustration.

Dream and George just smiled at this, laughing and giggling as they all bickered back at eachother for awhile longer. The sun set, ashy moon resting across their bodies as they left,

it was a nice day.


End file.
